Preoperative anxiety in children is believed to be disturbingly common. Predictor variables including diverse demographic, psychological, and social risk factors for preoperative anxiety are being explored in an observational cohort of children. Appropriate identification of this phenomenon is important since it may cause hardship on the children and their parents, prolong the induction of anesthesia and lead to long lasting negative psychological effects.